Hot Chocolate
by Sailor Starlight Girl
Summary: Everyone loves hot chocolate, right? But maybe some more than others… [Royai, Fluff, OneShot.]


**Title:** Hot Chocolate.

**Author:** Sailor Starlight Girl.

**Genre:** Romance.

**Rating:** K.

---

**Authoress' Note: **Woo! Yet another FullMetal Alchemist fan fiction for me. This time, it'll be a little different. How so, you may ask? Well, it's going to be complete fluff… The title _maybe_ gives it away a bit but I don't think I've written Royai fluff before so here goes…

**Summery:** Everyone loves hot chocolate, right? But maybe some more than others… Royai, Fluff, One-Shot.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FullMetal Alchemist. There's nothing more to say.

---

Hot Chocolate

A delicious hot beverage that could satisfy the most, _fussiest_ child.

But in this case, it was the adult who adored every sip out of her mug—

The warm liquid would run down her throat with ease, savouring every single mouthful as if it was her last.

But what really intrigued her most about it, however, was the bitter-sweet taste and the pale brown texture of the hot liquid.

It was like an addiction, she mused quietly to herself.

Something she could _never_ get enough of.

Like a _weakness_—

Yes, Riza Hawkeye had a weakness for many things and one of those being the chocolate-y substance before her.

However, she would never admit this to anyone.

Especially if someday they wanted to take advantage of her.

The blonde lieutenant smiled inwardly as a single snowflake landed on the ground in front of her.

She couldn't resist but resist the beautiful sight of snow falling all around her.

How innocent it was when it fell.

It was then she heard the scuffle of footsteps which had snapped her out of her wistful thoughts.

Snapping her head up, her amber eyes met the sight of onyx.

"Morning Hawkeye," the male voice spoke, almost startling the blonde lieutenant.

She then glanced up with a warm smile.

"Good morning, sir." She replied, placing the mug with the almost cold substance in her lap so she could manage a salute.

He laughed it off.

She blinked.

"No need for that, especially on days off."

She then managed a solemn nod in understanding.

"So, is this seat taken?" he asked softly, she could sense a slight awkwardness in his voice, but shrugged it off as if it was nothing.

The blonde shook her head gently, the smile remaining on her face.

They sat in silence for a minute or so before Roy finally broke the silence.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

She snapped her eyes up from her mug before nodding. "I love the snow. It's so wonderful and breath-taking—"

He then formed a smirk. "I didn't mean the _snow_…"

She turned to face him, a dumbfounded look upon her face as he finished.

"I meant _you_…" he finished with a cheeky grin as he watched her cheeks flush slightly red as she tried to cover it with a frown.

"So, how many girls have you used that 'line' on, _Roy_?"

He smirked. "What line?"

"Oh, don't play dumb with me, Mustang. I know what you're playing at—"

"Who said I was playing a game, _Riza_?"

She frowned deeper as her frown was then replaced with a small smirk. "I did. And anyway, it's not going to work… I'm not falling for you and that 'Roy Mustang' charm of yours—"

Roy returned the favour with an equal smirk. "Oh? We'll see about that then, Riza Hawkeye."

It was then he stood and outs reached her hand. "C'mon."

She raised her eyebrow before almost reluctantly taking his hand, "Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

And that was that.

She left the conversation as he led her down a path, through a few bushes and trees and soon enough, two figures stood silently in front of a deserted frozen lake.

"Roy…"

He smiled. "I did some 'digging' and found out you liked the ice, not to mention skating—"

The smile plagued upon her lips as un-expectantly, she _hugged_ him.

Now, this isn't just an ordinary hug, more like a full embrace.

He then inhaled her scent—

So intoxicating and exhilarating.

It left him _breathless_…

It was then the blonde caught a glimpse of two pairs of ice skates as she drew back from the warm embrace.

She gasped as she ran over to the edge of the snow to clasp the skates to her chest, making quite sure that the blades wouldn't cut her torso.

"How did you know my size—?" she questioned, looking back at him.

He smirked lightly, "that's my little secret."

"Fine," she replied, teasingly before raising an unsure eyebrow. "Sir, have you ever skated before?"

He then trotted over to her, "Actually, I was hoping you would _teach_ me—"

She nodded. "Well, sir, the rules are _quite_ simple, even someone as stubborn as you could get them."

For once, Roy didn't manage a reply—

"Anyway," she continued, not breaking eye contact, "the two main rules are when we're on the ice is that you don't fall on your _ass_ and take hold of my hand—"

Roy managed a wide grin. "I'll have no problem with not letting your hand go not to mention—"

"Colonel, your hand in mine, that is all." She spoke firmly, before receiving a disappointed sigh and nod by her Colonel in agreement.

"_Fine_," he stated with another heavy sigh.

After five minutes, however, both parties had their skates on.

Riza took a few steps over to the edge before gliding onto the ice with ease.

He never could have imagined how much her face would light up on the ice.

She was such a natural.

'An ice princess', he thought to himself as he watched her glide ever so gracefully over to him.

"Take my hand," she stated with a short smile, skating back over to the edge, out reaching her hand to her Colonel.

He did as he was told, without a second word.

Soon enough, he was on the ice.

His right hand grasped firmly in hers as they glided around the frozen lake.

"See, Roy, it really isn't that hard—"

He smiled and took both her hands as he turned to go face-to-face with her.

"That's because I have a good teacher."

"Roy—"

Their faces edged closer.

Lips inches from his—

Then _it_ happened…

Roy began to wobble and get off balance which resulted with him pushing into Riza, making the blonde topple backwards, faster and faster until her ass landed flat on the ice.

Her body skidded for a bit, until it landed over near the edge of the ice and snow.

Mustang couldn't help but laugh at the sight of his lieutenant who was flat on her ass and helpless.

However, he was worried.

Roy would never deny that factor of the equation.

So he began to skate over to her—

It was then her body had soon come to a stop as she tried scrambling to her feet in almost embarrassment.

"Are you alright?" he quickly asked, somewhat _bracing_ himself for the shouting fight of the century.

"Actually, sir, my ass hurts, but other than that—"

"You're fine?" he finished with a sigh of relief.

She nodded gently before smirking, "you're just lucky I left my guns at home or else you'd be dead by now."

"Thank god— Hey, wait a _minute_! You're unarmed!"

He stood there practically stunned.

She gave him a smirk. "Oh, not _completely_ unarmed, sir."

Without another thought, she dragged him down to the ground with her—

But actually, not exactly expecting _this_ to happen—

He was falling.

Faster and faster—

Until he landed directly on _top_ of her—

Riza then glanced up at him, wide eyed and totally lost for words.

It wasn't _supposed_ to be like this.

Her plan was that he'd get off balanced and fall beside her, but _somehow_, he had managed to fall directly on top of her.

_Probably by choice_, she thought, mentally slapping herself.

It was then he spoke up with the biggest grin—

"My, _my_ Riza, looks like Christmas has came a little earlier, eh?"

She glared up at him, "If you think that this 'position' gives you the right—"

It was then the blonde lieutenant got caught off guard when a pair of icy lips met hers in a gentle kiss which for a moment cut off every thought, negative feeling and every fighting action she could manage—

It had been over five seconds before he drew back, licking his lips slyly.

Again, she said nothing but finally managing a scowl.

"Hot Chocolate," he simply said before heaving himself off the icy floor and standing to his feet.

The blonde didn't deny to herself that she didn't miss his warm touch, however.

She didn't know why she missed the sinful kiss.

The one that could ruin, destroy or even change her career with one press of a button if someone from military grounds had seen them.

But fortunately for her, the place was pretty much deserted—

"You planned this?"

She suddenly asked, obviously questioning his motives.

Roy smirked. "What do you mean lieutenant?"

The blonde scowled. "You know _damn well _what I mean, Colonel!"

He gave her a very innocent look. "Oh, you mean the ice skating lessons or do you mean being in such a deserted place or maybe," he paused, watching her facial expression soften slightly, "… or maybe you meant the—"

It was then her expression hardened more as she too, heaved herself off the ground, cutting him off in mid sentence, "The _kiss_ was **not** my idea!"

He then turned to face her again, walking over to her, before placing his two arms on opposite sides of her arms. "Maybe not," he began, his serious expression slowly fading into a soft smile. "But you know what?"

She cocked her head to the side, in almost curiosity. "_What_?" she finally answered as his lips edged closer to hers as he whispered,

"… I _love_ hot chocolate."

---

**Authoress' Note:** Woo! Hooray for Royai fluffy-ness. I really hope I've made you guys happier by writing this. I love writing Royai... It's my favourite couple for some reason.. Hehe. Anyways, thanks very much for reading and I hope you can find it in your heart to **review**!

Please and thank you!

- Sailor Starlight Girl.


End file.
